I Can't Find You
I Can't Find You is a rock song heard in the special "Missing Milo" as Melissa and Zack search for Milo. (It's being played on the time limo's radio.) Lyrics I can't find you, where you gone? Is it some exotic trip you're on? Did you dial up the Amazon? Or are you just laying low? You're not here, you're not there. I've looked for you almost everywhere. I ask around, but only get blank stares. No one seems to know. No one seems to know. Cause I can't find you, can't track you down. (I can't find you) Are you hiding out or did you just skip town. (I can't find you) I've searched this city up and down. (I can't find you) It's like I'm always two steps behind you. And I, I can't find you Trailer Version I can't find you, where you gone? Is it some exotic trip you're on? Did you battle up the Amazon? Or are you just laying low? You're not here, you're not there. I've looked for you almost everywhere. I ask around, but only get blank stares. No one seems to know, No one seems to know. I can't find you, on the telephone. Can't find you. I waited by your lawn. Everybody can't tell me where have you gone, And I'm always two steps behind you. And I, I can't find you. Gallery Guitar Chords Because this song is played entirely with bar chords, it was unnecessary to provide charts. Note that the E is rooted on the 'A' string at the 7th fret. The lyrics posted here are based on the actual sounds emanating from the speakers when listened to the way it was originally recorded in English. An ampersand was used because the word "and" is not fully pronounced. Note that the information and chord chart below were created by an editor. If you find an error you may correct it or post a message to the editor who uploaded the chart on their message board and it will be addressed. Due to the way wikis display text it is necessary to convert chord charts to an image so the chords will line up above the text where the chords occur. These images often display poorly on wiki pages. If you open the image, choose "See full size image" and then save it to your computer, you can print the chart. It will print at a much higher resolution than what appears here. Background Information *The episode's trailer including the song, aired one day before the official premiere. *There's an accordion store where Melissa asks the seller if she saw Milo. Allusions *''Phineas and Ferb'' - During the song, a female employee at a comic store is seen reading a Ducky Momo comic. Errors *When Melissa sees a building crumble, she has goggles on her bike helmet, but after she goes around the fence, the goggles are gone. References vi:I Can't Find You Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:I Category:Special Episode Songs